User talk:Tm T
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Rules of this Wiki 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Trivia" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. You might have noticed that a many pages in this wiki is spelled in British English, do not go and change just for your sake; as one of our Administrators, King Of All 42, is from England. 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6.We try to be nice in this wiki, so please, don't be rude to others. 7.This wiki strictly don't accept pedophilia. These kind of users will be reported directly to community central. 8. With that aside, have fun! Getting to know the Admins *User:Chance.purvis AKA "Chance" or "Chancellor": A busy Admin of multiple wikis. Very friendly, but dislike vandals of all kind. *King of All 42 AKA "Kingo" or "Kingofall": A simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislike Vandals. *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin" or "Sky": Another busy Admin of multiple wikis. His reactions depend on what type of user your are, but mostly friendly to most user. Dislike vandals and strongly rebelled to the new "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series. To get a started -Template Page -Manual of Style Tim Tim_T. What are you doing to my wiki?! Report on us again, like Cal Jedi? If you are, you will get blockef from here. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:20, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :Who is this Tim you are talking about? –Tm_T (Talk) 11:49, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :Lol smart aleck Skitnies(Talk) 22:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Tim_T, "Tim" is a short hand nickname for you, since you are the only "Tim" around here. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:21, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::But I am not Tim_T nor I am Tim at all. ): –Tm_T (Talk) 06:37, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello Welcome to the Wiki! I'm a guard here, so if any pages are being vandalised, or something's up, contact me! User:Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 14:43, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, there, Tim_T why are you always on our chat??? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:20, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :Same as I do on any chat around here, leave it open and then occasionally have conversation with others. Also see my reply above. (; –Tm_T (Talk) 06:37, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Kick Um, I thought you were not on chat, so I kicked you I didn't mean to ban you. I'm sorry. User:Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 20:57, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Chat In that case please just don't remain in chat with nobody, it is kind of disturbing and if you want to discuss something, just tell us first because when you just remain in chat for no reasons, we will think you just forgot that you are in chat. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:01, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :And me being alone, at all on the chat would harm in what way? Why you're so nervous of my presence? (: – Tm_T@Star Wars Battlefront:~$ 06:53, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Simple: we got in trouble in Wookieepedia, so I don't know if you are just a "spy" for them...And you said you are not "Tim_T" then who are you? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:56, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :::All what "spy" would need is your , I'm actually around to see if I can (and have time) to help. Indeed, I am not Tim, there's no "i" in my username. (: – Tm_T@Star Wars Battlefront:~$ 16:03, December 16, 2011 (UTC) hi im Obi wan masterexxx10 for this wiki oh why in chat you never respond me everytime I give you a message? Obi wan masterexxx10 20:39, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Because oftentimes you do when I'm at work or in sleep, thus unable to respond? (: – Tm_T@Star Wars Battlefront:~$ 21:02, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Then please just turn off you side of chat when you are not using it....And since your name is Tm_T, can't I just call you Tim? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:04, December 17, 2011 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS! Have a great Christmas, Tm! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:56, December 25, 2011 (UTC)